


Sudden Awareness

by beenotafraid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenotafraid/pseuds/beenotafraid
Summary: Sirius suddenly realizes he pays...a lot of attention to Remus.





	Sudden Awareness

Sirius always treated girls with reckless abandon. Stumbling out of broom cupboards and empty classrooms at any given time of the day, pale cheeks flushed, a devilish smirk playing around his lips (“Sirius, _honestly_.” “How do you even know her??” Just a smirk back from James).

It wasn’t that he didn’t _care_ about them, really. He just saw no reason why everyone else’s _expectations_ were so high. Girls were nice and fun, but he didn’t want to _marry_ one or anything. Too traditional. So, he never bothered with getting too involved, so as to not give anyone the wrong idea.

It _was_ always girls he noticed, though. He thought. Until maybe he didn’t anymore.

It took a long time for Sirius to realize that _maybe_ the way he noticed Remus was different than a friend way of noticing. Maybe.

To realize that there was probably something notable about the fact that when Remus spoke, Sirius–frantic, loud, boisterous Sirius–listened. He listened to James too, of course, but usually while _also_ speaking and only with full-attention at times of Great Mischief. Remus could say anything and Sirius was hanging on every word.

Or to realize that he laughed maybe a little more than necessary when Remus was funny. Or maybe even not funny. To realize that _Remus_ realized that too. To see the little quizzical look (with maybe something more underneath) that came in response to his too-loud laughing.

To realize that perhaps James or Peter had never noticed that Remus’s eyes had gold flecks in them. (How he didn’t know – they were obviously NOTICEABLE FLECKS, weren’t they?)

It all came crashing in on him at once. As he sat bored in the library, picking at Remus while he studied instead of studying himself. As he watched Remus hunched over a History of Magic textbook, a quill between his teeth and a furrow in his brow.

Sirius was suddenly very _aware_ of Remus. Perhaps more aware than a friend way of awareness.

It was maybe like he wanted to kiss him.

It was maybe like he wanted to kiss him more than he had wanted to kiss anyone. Ever.

That’s when Sirius realized maybe–possibly, perhaps–there was another reason the girls never lasted very long.


End file.
